Scars Tribute
by dogsplusbooks
Summary: This is a collection of one shots all having to do with scars - mental and physical - obtained from the Wars with Voldemort. There is one slash one shot - Sirius/Remus. R&R, please?
1. Chapter 1

Looking around, I could tell there were scars. Walls had fallen, and there were bloodstains on the floor. I could feel the uneasy tenor of a building about to fall, collapsing from the inside out.

Hogwarts had suffered through the ages. It started out innocently enough, in the beginning. All that learning in one building seemed almost too much for the young castle. And yet, it survived. It survived through the years of witch hunts. It survived through the ages of discriminating witches and wizards. It survived poor students, rich students, arrogant students, suicidal students, lack of students and too many students. It had even survived mean spirited headmasters and evil headmistresses.

Hogwarts held many secrets, that much was true. Hogwarts saw all and knew all that went on inside it's grounds. No one would have guessed the Chamber of Secrets was real, that there was a Room of Requirement, or that it had as more secret passageways than there were houses. It was spectacular. It was profound. It was magical. It was almost as if it could think for itself.

It was all that, and more. It was home to two boys, two and a half generations apart. They both were orphans, and they both grew to be men. When they were men, they would decide the future of the whole wizarding world. Hogwarts had fostered both of them, one good, one evil, and that was a heavy blow. No one would have thought… No one could have thought… No one could have dreamed about the scars those men would leave on the magical community. Man and woman, elder and child, all scarred through the two orphan boys of Hogwarts…


	2. Chapter 2

I remember that day clearly, just because it was Alice's graduation. She told me she viewed it as a blessing and a curse: freedom from school work, but all the more responsibility to get a job, to keep clothed, and to buy food. Since I had graduated the year before, I decided to wish her luck. She didn't know what was coming for Hogwarts graduation, since it was different every year, and students aren't allowed to attend.

"Good luck, Alice," I whispered in her ear, giving her a quick kiss before nudging her towards the room with Professor Dumbledore, who explained the graduation ceremony. "I'll be watching for you."

Alice nodded. I made my way toward the Great Hall from the corridor outside the classroom. The Great Hall had been transformed into a stage, with rows of bleachers. I sat with Alice's parents and fidgeted. I was going to ask Alice to marry me during the after party. I had it all planned out, but what if something went wrong?

Out of no where, the Hogwarts school song broke out, the words writing themselves across the walls. I stood up, along with the rest of the Hogwarts alumni (most of the crowd), and belted it out along with them. Then the first of the class walked out of the corner and on the walkway reserved for the grads. Seven steps in, there was a flash of silver sparks and the grad transformed into himself as a first year. The audience started laughing, as he took seven more steps and was transformed into a second year, and so on. I got bored by the fourth student and started fidgeting again. I only paid attention for Alice's walk, which was a wonderful replay of memories, and her tribute. Her tribute was supposed to honor her time at Hogwarts and the magical learning she had gained - all grads did a tribute - but she did something special. First, she Summoned her owl. She cast a special spell on the owl to make it flash different colors and sent it into the crowd. Behind it trailed a banner spelled to make everyone see something different. To me, it said, "When are you going to marry me, Frank Longbottom?"

I sat in shock. Everyone else was clapping and murmuring what they saw. Some common ones were the class year and slogan (Love lives on. Blood fades.) I just sat there dumbstruck until the after party.

At the party, I stood just outside the Gryffindor portrait hole. I was the first one to get back, but I didn't want to go to the party, to dance and to drink myself silly. I wanted to talk to Alice. Alone. I spotted her, looking beautiful in new dress robes. I went up to her quickly and kissed her full on the mouth, kissing slightly longer than was socially appropriate.

"I take it you got the message," Alice said cheerfully.

"Of course I did, silly girl," I replied. "Come with me for a moment. We need to talk."

I led her to the perfect spot: a window seat with a view of the sunset. I dug around in my cloak pocket for the box, and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Marry me, Alice," I said. She smiled, and took the ring. I slid it on the ring finger of her right hand.

"Frank!" Alice exclaimed. "Of course I'll marry you, but you've got the wrong finger. _Left_ hand. Now grab my arm." I did so, unsure of what was coming next. I found myself in the Ministry, near what I call the paperwork office.

"We need a marriage license." Alice stated. My jaw dropped.

"Alice -" I spluttered. "I didn't mean marry me now, I meant-"

"Whatever," Alice said, waving her hand dismissively. "It's now or never, isn't it?"

Alice was talking about the war with Voldemort. About how no one knew who to trust, for fear of their lives. How no one knew if they woke up the next day. I thought I would be able to escape the war long enough to see Alice graduate, and become engaged. But Alice was right, as she looked at me with those pleading eyes, if we didn't marry soon, I didn't know if I would ever see my wedding night. I was already an Auror, risking my life weekly, if not daily, and Alice was going into Auror training that summer. I looked at Alice and took her hand.

"You're right," I said. "After all, how long will we both live?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Men and boys, beware! Contains mentions of feminine things… _

The Wizarding world still amazed me. They had not yet discovered the use of pills. Pills, of all mundane things! I discovered this cause of my ranting when I first went on the Contraceptive Elixir, more loosely known as the Potion. It was on of the few Wizarding potions that were yet to be perfected. Women on the Potion still got pregnant - like Molly Weasley. She figured out the hard way that the Potion was totally ineffective for her. The statistics show that one in about fifty women get can still get pregnant while on the Potion. However, I think the study was biased.

I came to this conclusion a few days ago, when I was just five days late for my period. James hadn't noticed yet, despite the fact that he's generally attuned to when I'm menstruating. After all, he gets deprived of one of his favorite things every night for a week. I decided not to worry him. He picked up on it, though, after about four days. James was brushing his teeth when the conversation came up.

"Lily," he had said nervously, looking at me. He was facing the mirror and I was admiring him in it. He continued, "Shouldn't you be having your womanly week about now?"

James still amazed me. We'd been married for over a year and dated before that, and he still felt the need to use the euphemism "womanly week," instead of period.

"Yes, James," I replied sarcastically, then serious, "I'm late."

"But you're not supposed to be any where," he replied, frowning. I laughed.

"I meant that I don't have my period yet."

"Ah… er… oh," James replied, "Are you, are you, you know."

"No, I don't know what you're thinking," I said, picking up my hair brush. I did know exactly what he meant, but damn it, James was going to say it out loud, "You'll have to tell me."

"Are you pregnant?" James asked in a rush, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"I don't know yet," I replied evenly, "Some women, when on the Potion, are just late."

"Like Molly Weasley?" James asked in reply, raising an eyebrow. I attempted to shove him, and failed; he was strong.

Then, two weeks later, came the pregnancy test.

"Hey James," I said as I set our table for dinner, "You remember the conversation we had a fortnight ago?"

"Yeah, I think so," he replied slowly.

"Well," I looked him in the eye, "I'm pregnant."

Then I burst into tears. At the time, I was very emotional about the pregnancy. After all, Voldemort was still at large, and I didn't like the idea that my little baby would know anything about Voldemort. But today, seven and a half months later, that was all put into perspective.

I got an owl from Dumbledore, which wasn't very surprising in and of itself. James and I both considered this normal, since we're in the Order. What surprised me most was the contents of the letter.

_Dear Lily;_

_ I am very sad to be writing this letter. I heard, about six months ago, of your pregnancy. I offer you my congratulations! However, there was a certain prophecy made a few months later, and I have come to believe that it concerns you, James, and your child. The prophecy was leaked to Voldemort, regarding his downfall, and he now thinks that the person who will defeat him will be born at the end of this July, which I believe to be around your due date._

_ There is one other couple such as you and James. They are Frank and Alice Longbottom. I have contacted them as well. Voldemort will likely be taking action to attempt to kill you, James and your child, and I wish to help you. _

_ Best of luck, _

_ Albus Dumbledore_

I showed the letter to James, and he was equally stunned. We decided together to accept Dumbledore's offer of help; what better help could their be? James is terrified, as am I. I would die to protect my child. He's my flesh and blood, and James's. I can't fathom why Voldemort would suspect a baby, but still, my little one won't die on my watch. What kind of world am I bringing my child into?


	4. Chapter 4

_"Obituaries this week seem extremely long," _the radio announcer droned, _"With, first off, Dorcas Meadowes, killed by the You Know Who. Second offed, Benjy Fenwick, killed by You Know Who's supporters. Third offed, Edgar Bones, his wife and his children, also killed by You Know Who's supporters. Fourth offed, the only one by natural causes, Belvina Black. Now, who sees a pattern? Let's examine Benjy Fenwick's death further…" _

"Benjy," I gasped. I knew Benjy in school. He was in my year, and he always flirted with all the girls, despite the fact that he was gay. He was one of Arthur's good friends, and still came around almost every week for tea. He was in the Order.

"Mum?"

I turned. It was Bill, the eldest of my boys.

"What, sweetie?"

"Don't call me sweetie," he admonished me. For all he was ten, he was independent, "What are obituaries?"

"Something someone says or writes in honor of a dead person," I replied. He was reading on the stairs, so he must have heard.

"Mum, does that mean Benny Fenny's dead?"

That phrase stuck in my heart, and knifed my tear ducts. I struggled not to cry. Benny Fenny was the nickname Benjy got when Bill couldn't pronounce his name, and it stuck.

"Yes, Billy," I said, sitting down. I looked into my lap, "Benny Fenny's dead."

"Who's dead?" asked Charlie, who had just stomped down the stairs.

"Benny Fenny," Bill whispered. "That means no more card games, no more Quidditch lessons, no more Benny Fenny teas."

"No more BF story time, no more weekly trinkets," Charlie added, "No more kooky jokes."

"Come here, boys," I said. It was my job to comfort them, no matter what. Charlie came and pulled himself up on my lap, and Bill hunkered into my shoulder. Percy, hopefully, was sleeping. I hugged them close, "Your father's going to be sad when he gets home."

Charlie nodded, and I heard Bill make an affirmative noise. I let them go, and turned to the stove. Then I heard the pop of an Apparition, and I knew Arthur was home. I ran to the door and threw it open.

"You heard?" Arthur and I asked at the same time. I laughed once, and commenced crying again. I hugged him close, and he held me. Then I noticed the owl. I pulled away from Arthur, and he looked at me questioningly.

I gestured to the owl, then pushed him in the house. I went over to where the owl was perching and retrieved the letter it held.

_To Molly Weasley. _it read. The seal was St. Mungo's, and I opened it cautiously and scanned the missive. It was the perfunctory pregnancy letter, affirming my due date, saying all was well and that they would be seeing me again in three months, at my trimester check up. Then, there was a scrawled note at the bottom. It read, "Molly - there was a blip in your results. I investigated it, and it winds up you're carrying twins. Contact me if you have trouble. Best wishes, Healer Greengrass."

I was carrying twins, Benjy was dead and the cooking was about to burn. I was in shock, and I walked through the door slowly. Arthur leapt up from his seat at the dining table quickly.

"Well?" he asked, pulling me into a hug. I was still numb. "Molly? Molls, are you alright?"

His tone was getting more urgent, but I just barely recognized it.

"Two more, Arthur," I sobbed, "I'm carrying twins, condemning them to life in a war."

"Shh," Arthur replied, rubbing my back, "You're just saying that because Benjy's dead. It'll be okay."

"No, Arthur, it won't," I replied, looking him in the eye, "I can feel it. Something's going to happen to these two," I kept crying, "What'll happen to my children?"

Arthur had no answer, looking away.

"Exactly," I said. I took a deep breath, "But either way, the soup's about to burn."


End file.
